canavansbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorlen
Lorlen is the Administrator of the Guild and wears blue robes. His assistant is Lord Osen who will likely take over after Lorlen. Before Lorlen became Administrator, he was a Healer until he became the late Administrator's assistant at the suggestion of Akkarin. Lorlen is a typical Kyralian, he is tall and slim with long dark brown hair and eyes. He is said to look like Akkarin but with softer features. Akkarin is his best friend as has been since they first met as novices. They almost rivalled each other in magical power at this stage, though Akkarin appeared to be slightly stronger. Lorlen learns that Akkarin knows and practices Black Magic when Sonea accidentally reveals it to him during the Truth Read in The Magicians' Guild. Lorlen knew the Guild couldn't face Akkarin as it wasn't strong enough so he kept this secret, though let Sonea tell Lord Rothen as he could be trusted. Akkarin found this out from Lorlen by turning his back to him and holding the knife he used to cut the barrier of the skin and take power from Takan. Lorlen recognised it and Akkarin watched his expression from a tray on his wine cabinet. Akkarin then read Lorlen's mind to find out the truth and made a Blood Gem to ensure Lorlen wouldn't do anything. He was then forbidden to talk to Sonea and Rothen other than when he had to to avoid suspicion. Lorlen felt betrayed by Akkarin for all what he had done and tried to do all he could to confront Akkarin. He decides to ask newly appointed Ambassador to Elyne, Lord Dannyl, to research into Akkarin's past travels. With the help of Captain Barran, Lorlen starts investigating recent murders where the victims had died with little cuts, this suspiciously sounds like Black Magic and Lorlen hoped to get evidence that it was Akkarin. When Lord Jolen and his family were found dead he and the Higher Magicians planned to confront Akkarin as there was evidence that he did it. During the Meet he found out Akkarin's story and had to have Akkarin and Sonea exiled as by order of the King. He stayed behind when the escort left (led by Lord Balkan). During this time Osen and Lorlen were overheard by Kariko saying that Akkarin and Sonea were in Sachaka, this is when they start to worry Akkarin's warning was true and ban mental communication. When Akkarin and Sonea caught up with Parika and Avala, they sent Lorlen the conversation via the Blood Gem. Lorlen then had to show Vinara, Sarrin, and Balkan the events so they knew the invasion Akkarin warned them of was true. They all agree to hide the ring in case Akkarin was tricking them and finding out their plan via the ring. During the Ichani Invasion Lorlen was paired with Osen and after they had expelled almost all their magic, they attacked a weak Ichani and killed him, then hid in a nearby building. Kariko blasts at the side of the house and Lorlen pushes Osen out of the way of the falling debris, however it buries Lorlen. He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out the Blood Gem and calls for Akkarin. Osen then tries to find others to help him dig Lorlen out, he finds Dannyl and Farand and they dig Lorlen out by hand. Akkarin then appears and finished off moving the debris and tries to help Lorlen, but Lorlen is too badly hurt and tells him to leave him. He forgives Akkarin for what he did, now understanding everything and then asks if Sonea is alright. After Akkarin says she is fine, Lorlen lets go and dies. Strengths and Abilities Lorlen is said to be the second strongest in his year of intake and the second strongest in the Guild during the Black Magician Trilogy. He is said to have always competed with Akkarin as a novice and the two excelled because of it but Akkarin always won and Lorlen therefore felt second best. Lorlen was very kind and compassionate and very able in his position as Administrator. He was a Healer before he became Administrator and is said to have been very skilled at it and his knowldedge of Healing is very in-depth. Despite the fact that he didn't choose to become a warrior, Akkarin says that he is very skilled and able to beat Sonea, a stronger magician than himself. Category:Article Category:Series Based In Kyralia Category:Kyralia Characters Category:The Black Magician Trilogy Category:Guild Business Category:Magician Category:Healer Category:People de:Lorlen es:Lorlen